Yo belong with me
by Ckamilafanstwilight
Summary: BELLA ES LA TIPICA NERD DEL COLEGIO; EDWARD EL ES POPULAR QUE TIENE UNA NOVIA... POPULAR ¿QUE PASA SI UN DIA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LAS PERSONAS VALEN POR OTRAS COSAS, NO SIMPLEMENTE POR SU FACHADA?


_**SUMMARY: BELLA ES LA TIPICA NERD DEL COLEGIO; EDWARD EL ES POPULAR QUE TIENE UNA NOVIA... POPULAR ¿QUE PASA SI UN DIA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LAS PERSONAS VALEN POR OTRAS COSAS, NO SIMPLEMENTE POR SU FACHADA?**_

_**Bella POV**_

Siempre era lo mismo. El hablaba por teléfono y yo lo miraba desde mi ventana. El nunca se daba cuenta, en verdad, nadie se daba cuenta que existía. Solo tenía una amiga que, casualmente, era hermana del chico que estaba en mi ventana. Alice Cullen, era la única amiga que tengo desde que tengo memoria y su hermano, es el chico más guapo y codiciado de todo Forks ¿Qué es lo que me pasa a mi? Oh claro. Estoy completamente enamorada de él ¿y qué es lo peor? Que Alice lo sabe. Siempre me dice que lo enfrente y le diga ya que él siente lo mismo por mí, pero… ¿Cómo creerle? Él era el más popular del colegio aparte de ser el capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Tenía una novia. Si la tenía y adivinen quien es… la señorita popularidad "Tanya Denali, la capitana de las porristas. Negué con la cabeza sacando mis pensamientos de él y volví a lo que estaba haciendo: estudiar

Estaba concentrándome en el ciclo de krebs cuando escuche un golpe. Mire rápidamente de mi ventana hacia el frente y vi a Edward-así se llamaba el hermano de Alice- tirando su celular al suelo. Fruncí el seño y, por conclusión, creí que había discutido con su novia. El se giro hasta donde estaba y me quedo mirando. Dios que vergüenza. Gire el rostro avergonzada y hice algo que nunca pensé que haría escribí en una hoja de mi cuaderno

"¿Estás bien?" le mostré el cuaderno y sonrió. Se sentó en su escritorio-que quedaba frente a la ventana-y escribió algo

"Cansado del drama" puso un puchero que lo hacía ver muy tierno.

"Perdón" le escribí y coloque una carita triste. El solo se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia. Había tomado el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía aunque fuera estúpido. Escribí en el cuaderno "Te amo" pero cuando levante la vista me encontré con la cortina cerrada y la luz apagada. "genial" pensé sarcásticamente. Igualmente le mostré el cuaderno aunque nadie lo viera. Fui a mi equipo de música y lo coloque a todo volumen. Siempre me ayudaba bailar. Siempre lo hacía eso cuando quería descargarme. Me centre la música y deje que mi cuerpo se dejara llevar.

_**Edward POV**_

-…nunca me tomas en cuenta-dijo Tanya

-como que no… estas siendo melo-dramática-conteste un poco enojado

-¿yo?...-respondió indignada. Bufe

-sabes… no quiero seguir hablando por qué o si no diré cosas que no quiero decir. Adiós-corte el teléfono y lo tire a la cama

¿En que estaba pensando cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia? Claro, me respondí, pensaba en "el que dirán" Alice siempre me decía que no tenía que hacer con mi vida lo que los demás quisieran que hiciera, pero yo haciendo el muy maduro no le hice caso y así termine. Con una novia a la que no amo, cargante y muy dramática. Sentí que alguien me miraba y levante la vista hacia el frente. Ahí estaba ella. Bella Swan. La mejor amiga de mi hermana y mi amor platónico. Nunca la había tomado en cuenta por que ella no era popular. Estúpido lo sé. Pero ella era una de las personas más interesantes que había visto y oído. Cuando hablaba con mi hermana de cualquier cosa siempre me quedaba escuchando su voz que se asemejaba al sonido de un ángel… para. Me ordene. No debía pensar en ella de esa forma. Ni siquiera era mi amiga. Solo era la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Nada más

"estas bien" escribió en su cuaderno. Me lo mostro por la ventana. Sonreí y me vi a mi mismo con más ánimo que hace unos segundos

"cansado del drama" escribí y se lo mostré por la ventana

Ella agacho la cabeza y escribió algo más

"perdón" decía junto con una carita triste. Me encogí de hombros y le reste importancia. Ella volvió a su cuaderno para estudiar creo y yo cerré la cortina alucinado. Era la primera vez que tenía algún tipo de "contacto" con Bella y me sentía en las nubes. Esto no era normal. Nunca había sentido esto por Tanya… ni cerca. En eso escuche una canción a todo volumen. Era una canción que conocía muy bien y me encantaba. Inconscientemente abrí un poco la cortina para ver a Bella pero lo que vi me dejo mas alucinado que antes. Allí estaba ella. Bailando increíblemente y cantando. Parecía disfrutar lo que hacía. Yo solo la mire como un bobo y me reía de cada cosa que hacía. Algo estaba naciendo en mí… y nada ni nadie se interpondría.

_AL OTRO DIA_

_**Bella POV**_

Las clases habían sido un asco. Ingles, mas de los mismo. Aburrido. Calculo. Waak odiaba esa materia. Era una suerte que lengua se hubiera suspendido por que la "señorita" había faltado y tenía tiempo para estudiar mi examen de historia. Era lo único que tenía que hacer, porque Alice estaba en clases de francés y su profesora si había asistido hoy. Estaba concentrada en la independencia de mi país cuando sentía alguien sentarse a mi lado. Levante mi cabeza y vi por mi gafas que, Edward Cullen estaba sentado, junto a mi sonriendo.

-Hola-dijo

-hola Edward-dije sonriendo

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto mientras alejaba un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja

-bien-respondí asintiendo- ¿y tú? Estas mejor

-si… mejor. Lo de ayer no fue nada- dijo restándole importancia

-que bien. Me alegro que estés mejor- sonreí -¿estás preparado para el gran juego?-

-siempre estoy preparado, Bella- sonrió arrogantemente. Bufe e hice una mueca. El rio y me acaricio la mejilla. En eso sentí una voz gritar "EDDIEE" Edward se giro y miro con cansancio. Se despidió de mí y fue a donde Tanya. Ella me miraba con una mirada hostil que daba miedo. Incluso me estremecí un poco. Delante de mí, como tratando de molestarme, le dio un beso a Edward… un gran beso. La quede mirando con la ceja alzada mientras ella sonreía cínicamente suspire y pensé "pobre Edward"

_DIA DEL GRAN JUEGO_

_**Edward POV**_

Estábamos en la mitad del juego del campeonato e íbamos ganando por 34 – 45. Llevamos una ventaja bastante amplia pero siempre íbamos por más. El equipo era realmente fantástico. Ninguno trataba de resaltar sobre los demás éramos tal y como la palabra lo decía: "un equipo". Quedaban exactamente 20 segundo para terminar. 20 segundo vitales en el básquet. En un parpadeo mira las gradas y la vi. Sonriendo y apoyando a la escuela como todo el alumnado, pero en ella, en ella había algo especial que la hacía resaltar. Bella estaba apoyándonos, dándonos ánimo para salir a delante. Sentí mi corazón inflarse y corrí lo más rápido que pude y enceste justo cuando sonó la bocina que anunciaba que el partido había terminado. Todos fuimos a celebrar y coreábamos el grito el colegio mientras las porristas hacían lo suyo… uu, las porristas. Fui donde Tanya, que parece tenia diversión. Estaba con Mike Newton. Como lo olvide… Alice me había dicho que ella me estaba engañando pero yo, ciego, como siempre no lo hice caso. Fui hacia donde estaban y los encare.

-pero mira Tanya… que tenemos aquí- ella se separo sonriente de donde estaba y me miro con burla.

-lo siento, Eddie pero te cambie ¿no te molesta?- ¡como se atrevía a decirme eso! Le dije un par de verdades y Salí hecho una furia del lugar. Pude ver de reojo a Bella congelada en su lugar mirando a Tanya con odio.

_**Bella POV**_

Ooo… esto realmente estaba pasando. No sé lo que le había dicho Tanya a Edward, pero él había salido furioso y ella seguí comiéndose a Mike newton… waak. Pensé con asco. No sabía cómo podía caer tan bajo. Alice llego corriendo a mi lado con una sonrisa

-bella, bella, ¿lo viste? Tanya termino con Edward… soy tan feliz-dijo dando saltitos

-Alice, como eres así… tu hermano debe sentirse mal-dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella esta es tu oportunidad. Tu estas destinada a mi hermano… aaaah!!! Seremos cuñadas-dijo dándome un abrazo antes de salir corriendo hacia no sé dónde. Eso fue extraño… aunque muy Alice.

Suspire y fui hasta mi casa. Después de esto habría un baile y yo no asistiría. Primero porque no quería y segundo… no tenía ganas

_EN EL DORMITORIO DE BELLA_

Me encontraba estudiando otra vez en mi dormitorio con la cortina corrida, por si por alguna vuelta del destino, volvíamos a hablar por la ventana. Reí por mi pensamiento. Esto era extraño. Inconscientemente me puse a pensar en su rostro, en sus labios que se veían tan suaves, en sus orbes esmeraldas que eran tan profundas que parecían que me podría perder en ellas… basta. Me reprendí. No tenía permitido pensar en el de esa forma. Yo no era para él, él no era para mí y punto. No debía tener esa clase de pensamientos con Edward… era un caso perdido. En eso sentí que me miraban. Gire mi vista hacia la ventana y lo vi. Se veía hermoso con ese esmoquin negro que resaltaba aun más su palidez.

"¿iras esta noche?" pregunto por un papel. Busque entre mis cuaderno una croquera y escribí

"no. Estudio" el asintió para sí mismo cuando se lo mostré. Escribió algo mas en el cuaderno y me lo mostro

"me hubiera gustado que estuviese ahí" sonrió tristemente y se fue.

Me quede pensando en lo que había pasado ¿él quería que fuera? Podría ir. Tenía el vestido perfecto –gracias a Alice- y sabia como arreglarme solo que para el colegio no me esmeraba en hacerlo. Decidí que si iría y encontraría a Edward…. el quería que fuese y eso aria. Iría a la fiesta

_EN LA FIESTA_

_**Edward POV**_

De algún modo me sentía decepcionado, si. No es agradable que tu novia se este besando con un chico frente a tus narices, pero cuando converse con Bella por nuestra poco convencional forma de comunicarnos, el dolor y decepción se fue. Era una lástima que ella no pudiera venir. Me hubiera gustado pasar con ella esta fiesta.

En eso empecé a sentir que todos los chicos empezaron a murmura cosas

-"¿ella es Bella? Woow si que se ve hermosa-dijo uno

-"no lo puedo creer…"-decía otro.

Me gire para ver lo que todos estaban mirando y la vi. Ahí esta bella. Hermosa, mucho más que hermosa. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco que la hacía parecer más a un ángel. Su cabello estaba definido en suaves ondas que caían por su espalda y su cara, tenía un maquillaje muy ligero que hacia juego con ella. S veía hermosa. Simplemente hermosa. Mis pies, como por obra de magia, se movieron solos hacia donde ella estaba sonriente. Tanya me dijo algo que no entendí bien ya que seguí caminando hacia Bella sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba. Escuche lo reclamos de Tanya pero no preste atención a cosas sin sentido. Al llegar hasta donde estaba ella le tome una de sus manos y la bese. Ella se sonrojo pero no bajo su mirada y eso me gusto. Rodee su cintura con mis manos y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello. Estábamos a milímetros de juntar nuestros labios cuando ella dijo

-debes estar conmigo- dicho esto, nos fundimos en el mejor beso que había dado.

_**FIN**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Hoola!!!_**

**_chicas esto es lo que queda despues de ver 1000000000000000000000000000 veces es video de Taylor Swift YOU BELONGE WITH ME_**

la ultima cosa que dice Bella es eso

"YOU BELONGE WITH ME"

ME ENCANTOESTA IDEA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ONE-SHOT :D

BSOS Y NOS LEEEEMOS!


End file.
